A Handy Guide
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: After accidently bumping into someone Alfred loses his glasses and they break. What can Alfred do when every step he walks he hits on someone? Maybe someone could lend him a hand...


_I don't wear glasses, so sorry for not being accurate..._

 _Not Beta-ed_

* * *

Since he was a child Alfred had poor vision and had to get glasses. He was okay with that, they reminded him of Superman's disguise so it was like he was a superhero in a disguise.

Over the years his vision worsened until the point everything was too blurry for him to distinguish a person from another, he couldn't take his glasses _ever_. He didn't really mind... Unless he became blind, he was okay with it.

He just _couldn't_ lose his entire eyesight because then how the hell would he watch movies and play video-games?!

 _Well_ , he _was_ okay with it, but as high school came and teenager hormones came into play he started to loath his poor eye vision, it made things pretty awkward when he first had sex (and the next other times too), and, besides that, they didn't let him play football.

He didn't want to get contact lenses, it would make his hero disguise fall apart, so he had to find other ways to stay fit or else he couldn't eat 15 burgers in a row without starting to look like a whale. Thankfully there was the gym.

Every day, in the evening he would go an hour or more to the gym and practice lifting weights and other things.

And there he was going now. In the evening the streets were pretty busy, people going home from work and all that. Alfred swiftly made his way in-between people, dodging people and some dogs, the occasional woman with a stroller.

It was all good until he got distracted watching a dog steal a sausage from a nearby hot dog seller. That was pretty funny actually, what came next not as much though.

Somebody bumped into him, he tripped on his own feet ( _damn his clumsiness_ ) and fell forward falling on top of the person who was cursing Alfred left and right in a funny language.

As he looked downwards to where the person was beneath him, he could only make out a blurry yellow and some green and what probably should be a dark suit.

His eyes widened, _where were his glasses_?! He pushed himself up and muttering an apology under his breath quickly went on his knees and started palming the ground, ignoring the other who must definitely was talking to him. His eyes narrowed and blinked as he tried to find his glasses.

 _Crack_.

The American froze.

"—tening to me, you bloody git?! Oi!" The person screamed at him and he looked up, "Finally, I was starting to think you were de—!"

"Have you seen my glasses?" Alfred interrupted and the man went silent, Alfred heard the other people moving around them, some cursing them for being in the middle of the way without moving.

He heard the man's footsteps come closer to him and something being thrust into his hand, "Here. They're broken though, someone stepped on them." Alfred looked down at his hand with teary eyes.

Those glasses had been with him since _forever_ , only the lenses had changed over the years. He swallowed the lump on his throat and stood up, trying not to hit on anyone as he did so. He heard the man gasp and step back, for what reason he didn't know nor did he care.

"Sorry for falling on you." Alfred spoke monotonously shoving his broken glasses into his pocket, he flinched as his skin got cut on one of the glasses from the lenses, but ignored that in order to just get out of there and go to the closest glasses shop.

Well, he would go there if he stopped bumping into people and actually discovered a way out from the crowd.

He licked his dry lips as he apologized for the nth time to someone; he had _no idea_ of where he was going.

He was done for when he actually hit a street lamp and apologized to it. He cursed and massaged his nose and forehead. _That had hurt, damn it!_

He decided he should call his brother. Alfred took his phone out of his pocket... but found it very difficult to enter his password as he squinted and even brought the phone closer to his eyes. He sighed.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, he ignored as he stood silently and unmoving next to the lamp. Just so that he wouldn't bump into anyone anymore, "Hey, you sodding wanker!"

A blur of yellow appeared right in front of him, he recognised it. It was the man from before.

"What?" He questioned irritatingly through clenched teeth.

"Don't growl at me, boy!" The man scolded but then sighed, "You need those glasses, don't you?"

"That's none of your business." He didn't need this now, he just really needed to call his brother and go home for today. He would buy the glasses tomorrow.

"As a matter of fact it is and I'm not going to let you wander around like a bumbling idiot that even hit his head on a bloody street lamp!" Alfred rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, yeah? And what do you plan to do about that?" He inquired mockingly.

"This!" The man grabbed one of his hands and started dragging him quickly.

"What the fuck?!" Alfred asked indignantly pulling his hand away from the guy, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the other.

"I'm g-guiding you so that you can go buy new glasses!" He answered and Alfred noticed he sounded a bit embarrassed. Alfred pondered for a second and then let himself be guided.

The, what he assumed was a British man from the accent, guided him through the mass of people. He just hoped the man wasn't some creepy fucker that was guiding him to his _death_ or something. Well, Alfred guessed he could fight him if the need arose...

"What's your name?" Alfred tried to start a conversation, his eyes still squinting and blinking as if that would help him see well. Which it didn't, unfortunately...

"I'm Arthur." The Brit answered to which Alfred smiled saying his own name and from that point on, their pace slowed a bit and Alfred walked side by side with Arthur.

* * *

 _The Prompt: Imagine person A somehow loses or breaks their glasses in some sort of city, and after running into a few walls and poles, person B convinces person A to hold their hand to guide them around._

 _Just a short story... Ehhhh..._


End file.
